winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 109/4Kids Script
Spelled Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: Bloom! Blooom! The time has come. You must begin your journey. Bloom: What journey? Where am I supposed to go? Daphne: Don't worry. I will guide you. Bloom: Guide me where? Who are you? Daphne: You know who I am. You simply need to find me. Find mee. Come find me. Bloom: What do you mean? You're right here. Daphne: '''You will know what I mean when your journey is done. Tell me, are you ready to begin your journey? '''Bloom: '''I am ready. I am ready! '''Daphne: '''Be brave! Be very brave! Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Bloom and Flora's Room *Flora and Stella stand at the foot of Bloom's bed watching as she glows in her sleep.* '''Flora: '''It's so weird. It's like her winx is activating. '''Stella: '''Activating in her sleep? '''Flora: '''Uh-huh. '''Stella: How is that even possible? * Bloom switches between her Winx form and her pajamas.* Flora: 'Check it out! '''Stella: '''Woah, look at that! '''Bloom: '*sleep talking* Don't go! I'm ready! Wait! '''Stella: Did you see that outfit change? I wish I could do that in my sleep. Flora: '''More than clothes are changing here. When this happens in magical beings it means her powers are evolving. '''Stella: '''Woah. Scene: Alfea Quad '''Bloom: '''It was the same voice that led us out of the fire. I'm sure of it. '''Stella: '''Boring! New topic. '''Tecna: '''What did she look like? '''Bloom: '''Well, she was tall and she was really beautiful but the specifics are kind of fuzzy. *Tecna holds out a gadget.* '''Tecna: '''Just keep talking. My psychic beetle will pick up whatever you can't remember. *The gadget opens and a mechanic beetle flies out and over to Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''Okay. I know that she had long flowing hairs and she was underwater. '''Tecna: '''This PB bug's the latest version. It can do a digi-sketch. '''Musa: '''Isn't DJ Sketch the guy who spins top 40 tunes. '''Bloom: No a digi-sketch! ''It's like a digital rendering of a description. Right, Tecna? *Stella walks off ahead of the others.* '''Tecna: '''Yes, but a psychic beetle digi-sketch is much more advanced. It has direct access to information from your subconscious. '''Bloom: '''So that ladybug can see what's buried in my mind? '''Tecna: '''I'll show you. *The beetle returns to the gadget.* '''Tecna: '''I upload it, it sends psycho digital signals to the bay and voila! *The gadget shows a holographs of Daphne's face.* '''Tecna: '''Magic technology at its best! '''Bloom: '''I still don't get how you did it, but that is her. '''Tecna: '''Like they say: when in doubt go digital. '''Bloom: '''I've definitely seen that face somewhere before. I know it. I remember where I saw her, she's one of the nymphs on the facade of town hall. '''Stella: '''Ok, enough with the silly dream! '''Bloom: '''Why do you keep interrupting me today? '''Stella: '''Maybe it's because I'm tired of you always stealing the stage. It's always "me, me, me" with you. "Look at me, I'm the cute little girl from Earth, look at me I have powers, look at me I have no clue how to control them"! '''Bloom:' That's not funny. Stella: '''Everyone has weird dreams, who cares? *Bloom starts to get mad and balls her hand into fists.* '''Bloom: '''This is important, Stella! '''Stella: Yes, important to you, you, you. Tecna: '''Stella! What in the world is your problem? '''Stella: '''Nothing. I am simply "telling it how it is" as Musa would say. I'm just "keeping it real". '''Bloom: '''Stella, I don't know what's wrong with you but you're really being mean and I'm not going to stand here while you throw your little princess tantrum. '''Stella: Fine! Bloom: Fine, I'm out of here! Stella: Fine, go! *Bloom storms off with Kiko.* *Stella stared after her confused.* Stella: '''Wait, what did I just say? What I do? *Tecna, Flora and Musa are unimpressed.* '''Stella: '''What?! Scene: Alfea Library *Bloom walks along the rows of books.* '''Bloom: '''Trolls, ghosts, leprechauns... '''Barbatea: '''Hello. Still getting the hang of the Dewey Magical System? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, I need info about one of the nymphs on the front of town hall. Where do I look? '''Barbatea: '''Why are you asking me when the library catalogue's over there? '''Bloom: '''Oh. *She walks over to the library catalogue.* '''Bloom: That's a catalogue? Catalogue: '''Keyword? '''Bloom: *ahem* Town hall *Bloom uses her magic to activate the catalogue.* *A book slides from a nearby shelf and flies to the catalogue.* Bloom: 'Wow, that's so cool! Magix Monthly. *The book opens.* '''Bloom: '"This month's events at Town Hall: sorcerer soccer. Wrong book. Not that goblin goalies don't sound interesting. *She closes the book.* '''Bloom: '''Keyword: town hall facade. *Bloom uses her magic to activate the catalogue.* *Two books fly from the shelves to her and flip open.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, this is the book about the Great Dragon. "The facade of Magix's Town Hall features nymph, Daphne. Daphne! That's her! *Bloom looks up to find books surrounding her talking over the top of each other.* *The books begin to fly around her, trapping her with the catalogue.* '''Bloom: '''Ahh! Stop it! Somebody help! '''Barbatea: '''Huh? The restricted vault! The books are trying to come out. What's happening?! *Barbatea notices Bloom trapped.* '''Bloom: '''I was just getting the hang of the system. '''Barbatea: '''Miss Faragonda! *Barbatea leaves the library.* *The books are still flying around.* '''Bloom: '''Stop it! Eugh, I need a spell. Book-us stop-us now-us, pretty-please-us. *The books increase in speed until they resemble a cyclone '''Faragonda: ''Restotuo-ordo.'' *The book fall to the ground.* Bloom: '''Huh? '''Faragonda: Something very powerful seems to be disturbing the order in here. Bloom: Sorry! *Bloom hugs Faragonda.* Faragonda: '''Oh! It's okay, it's not your fault. '''Barbatea: '''She could't have possibly asked for these books, they're some of our most obscure titles. '''Faragonda: '''No, she didn't. The books chose her. Go back to your room, dear, and please don't mention this to anyone. '''Bloom: Okay. Faragonda: '''See you at assembly. '''Bloom: Thank you. *Bloom leaves.* *Faragonda notices one of the books on the ground and picks it up.* *Faragonda gasps.* Faragonda: ''The last witch coven!?' Miss Barbatea? '''Barbatea: '''Uh, yes? '''Faragonda: '''This book is not part of our collection. *Barbatea takes the book.* '''Barbatea: '''No, it is not. '''Faragonda: '''Close the library. *Barbatea drops the book in shock.* '''Barbatea: '''But-! '''Faragonda: '''There are dark forces at work here. Scene: Musa and Tecna's Room '''Stella: '''Hey, Flora, you know what would look really cute on you? A fashion sense, my dear. Did you ever think of that? '''Flora: '''That's not a nice thing to say. * Flora starts to get mad.* '''Stella: '''Don't give me 'tude. It's just constructive criticism. '''Flora: '''Are you kidding? ''You're ''the one with the attitude! '''Musa: '''Stella, your 'tude's out of control. '''Stella: '''Don't diss me just 'cause ''you got dissed, girl. 'Musa: '''No, I didn't. '''Stella: '''You got so dissed by Riven, it's not only embarrassing, it's like tragic ''and ''pathetic. '''Musa: '''Please! What's pathetic is you thinking you can come into my crib and act like you're all that. '''Stella: '''Fret not. It's not like you're totally hopeless. Look at Tecna, she chooses clothes for their fireproof qualities, yet Timmy crushes on her. '''Tecna: '''Hey! I like my clothes! '''Stella: '''Musa, just get rid of those pigtails, acquire some better denim, and don't forget make-up; the right mascara can do absolute wonders, even get Riven to call you. Riven... * Musa starts to get upset.* '''Musa: '''So, who cares? '''Stella: '''Of course, he might be with Darcy. '''Flora: '''That is enough! '''Stella: '''Big deal, Musa knows they're together. '''Musa: '''Shut it! Before I make you shut it! Got it? * Stella yelps and falls to the ground.* '''Stella: '''I'm just saying, darling. If you'd seen the way Riven was drooling over Darcy, you would not like him so much. He clearly thinks she's cuter than you. * Musa starts to cry.* '''Musa: '''So what? I don't care what they do! I am over him! * Musa runs out of the dorm crying.* '''Stella: '''Why are you looking at me like that? What did I say? * Tecna and Flora bend over Stella who is still on the floor.* '''Flora: '''Stella!! Scene: Alfea Quad '''Bloom: '''Now I know her name, Daphne. But I still don't know why she was in my dream. * Bloom notices Musa running by.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, what's up Musa? The weirdest thing just happened to me: I was in the library and I was trying to use the search engine thing and all of a sudden- * Bloom notices Musa's tears.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, what's wrong? Hmm? * Musa keeps walking and doesn't answer '''Bloom: '''Musa, are you ok?! * Stella comes running out of the school.* '''Musa: '''I'm fine! * Stella collides with Bloom and Bloom falls to the ground.* '''Stella: '''Bloom, are you alright!? '''Bloom: '*sounding exasperated* I'm fine. '''Stella: '''I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. '''Bloom: '''What is wrong with you today? '''Stella: '''I figured out what's been happening; a senior cast a mood swing spell on me. '''Bloom: '''And what does that do? '''Stella: '''It makes you way rude. I have to apologise to Musa! '''Bloom: '''Then go get her! '''Stella: '''I have to tell her I didn't mean it! I got spelled! * Stella runs after Musa.* '''Stella: '''Musa! I got spelled! * A bus drives off.* '''Stella: '''She got on the bus. Stinkage! That was the last bus of the day. '''Bloom: '''She looked bad. What did you say to her? '''Stella: '''I can't remember but I'm sure it was awful, you know? '''Bloom: '''Yep, I'm sure it was. * They start to walk back to the school.* '''Stella: '''Hmmm. I have to warn you the spell could come back. '''Bloom: '''Were you giving the seniors fashion advice again? '''Stella: '''How did you know? '''Bloom: '''Just a wild guess. Scene: Magix City '''Bus: '''Bodene Avenue. * Musa gets off the bus.* '''Musa: '''She's buggin' if she thinks I care about Riven. * Musa walks down a street, kicking a can and beat boxing.* * People walking nearby stare.* * Musa realises and looks embarrassed.* '''Musa: '''Oh! Never mind me, I'm just working on my beats. Oh, yuck, witches! * Musa notices a group of witches sitting at a nearby cafe.* '''Witch 1: '''Forget the cauldron, I only use microwavable potions. '''Darcy: '''Riven, you are so cute. * Musa overhears and starts to listen at the window.* * Inside Darcy and Riven are sitting together.* '''Musa: '''Oh, that witch! '''Darcy: '''Babe, oh, *laughs* I can call you babe, can't I? Because I mean, you are the hottest guy at Red Fountain. '''Riven: '''Oh? Tell me more. '''Darcy: '''You're sizzling. You've got brains, and you're so full of potential. You're incredibly talented and you're talent shouldn't be wasted. With me as you partner you can get the fame and recognition you have always deserved. '''Riven: '''Go on. '''Darcy: '''Well, there's no formal arrangement, sweetie. All you have to do is agree that you'll be mine and then just like that, you will belong to me. '''Riven: '''Hey, hold on a sec! '''Darcy: '''Look at me. Look at me! Riven! You're mine! * Darcy uses her magic on Riven.* '''Riven: '''I belong to you, Darcy. '''Icy: '''No wonder it reeks of loser, look who's here. * Icy and Stormy appear behind Musa.* '''Stormy: '''Why, it's the one with the pigtails. '''Musa: '''Bug off, perm-head. Go back to your- * Musa tries to leave but Icy blocks her way.* '''Icy: '''Not so fast. Where do you think you're going? * Musa walks around her and tries to walk away.* '''Musa: '''Back to civilisation. '''Icy: '''No, you're not. * Icy grabs Musa's wrist.* '''Icy: '''Not until you explain what you're doing in our territory. * Musa pulls her wrist free.* '''Musa: '''Don't make me laugh! I go wherever I want! * Musa tries to leave again but Stormy blocks her way.* '''Stormy: '''You don't come onto Cloud Tower turf and if you do, you don't get to leave. '''Icy: '''That's right, at least not until we're done with you. '''Musa: '''You don't want to get into it with me, witch! '''Icy: '''You're not in the Harmonic Realm now, little princess, and your daddy and his hip hop palace guards aren't here to protect you. * The witches inside the cafe notice the ruckus.* '''Musa: ''Complexion smear, wart adhere! *is shocked* It worked! * Musa casts a spell causing a wart to appear on Icy's face.* '''Icy: '''How dare you!? My flawless face! '''Stormy: '''Woah, that has to be the single most disgusting wart ever! '''Icy: '''Nobody asked you! '''Musa: '''I warned you. I told you to leave me alone. '''Icy: 'Goodbye wart, gross and gory, return my beauty to its glory. * Icy casts a spell and the wart disappears.* Icy: '''All gone. Now what should I do to this pig-tailed pixie to teach her to show some respect. '''Stormy: '''Let's mess her up! '''Musa: '''Yeah, yeah, you're good a trash talking. Why don't you show me what you got? '''Icy: '''I will! The entire Clout Tower senior class is here and I'm gonna make an example out of you. * Inside the cafe a witch tells the others about the fight.* '''Liss : '''Hey! Icy's gonna kick fairy booty! She has a little Alfea baby. Let's go! * Lucy stands from the table she's sharing with Mirta.* '''Mirta: '''You're not going with them are you? Please don't tell me you actually want to see this thing! '''Lucy: You're really nice and all but they're seniors. I want to hang out with them. * Lucy leaves with the other witches.* * Mirta stays behind.* Scene: Alfea Quad Stella: Flora, do you own anything more 21st century? Flora: Huh? Stella: Never mind. Listen, when the boys get here play it cool like we only called them because we needed a ride. Flora: That is exactly why we called them. Sky (Brandon): And here we are. At your service. Hey. * Sky (Brandon), Brandon (Sky), and Timmy arrive.* Stella: *dreamily* Hi! Tecna: Stella, please remember our goal is not to socialise. Timmy: Hey Tecna. Tecna: *sounding flustered* Hi Timmy! Brandon (Sky): Hey there! So it everything okay? You sounded pretty upset when you called. Bloom: '''*dreamily* Yeah... everything's fine we just have to go find Musa. '''Flora: She's downtown somewhere. Sky (Brandon): Oh no! The Cloud Tower witches hang out downtown every Wednesday. Timmy: Yeah, they hold their dark arts and crafts meetings at the Hex Cafe. Bloom: That's not cool! How quick can we get there? Brandon (Sky): The traffic shouldn't be too bad right now and we can take the hover pool lane. So let's go. Hop in. * They all board the Red Fountain Ship.* Scene: Magix City * Musa runs down a street while being chased by a group of witches.* Witch 3: '''After her! '''Musa: '''Get lost! '''Witch 1: I heard that she likes to dance, so let's make her dance. * The witches start to fire their magic at Musa.* Witch 1: Dance, Freshman, dance! * Musa runs around a corner and sees Riven.* Musa: Riven, you have to help me! Riven: I don't think so, I'm with Darcy now. * Musa runs past him, sounding upset.* Musa: You're a two-faced player! Scene: Red Fountain Ship * The ship flies of Magix City.* * Brandon (Sky) finds Musa on the monitors.* Brandon (Sky): There she is. There's a big group of witches after her! * The girls gasp.* Brandon (Sky): Okay, let's step on it, Timmy! Scene: Magix City * Musa runs into a dead-end.* Musa: Oh man! I've got to try an invisibility spell, quick! * She turns around but the group of witches block her way.* * Icy and Stormy appear.* Icy: Too late, no spell can help you now. It's like they say on the last page of every fairy tale: the end! I'm afraid there'll be no happily ever after for you. * The wall behind Musa is blasted apart as the Red Fountain Ship lands in the alley.* Stormy: '''What is that!? '''Bloom: Musa! * The Winx Club and the Specialists have gotten off the ship.* Musa: Guys! * Musa runs over to them.* Icy: Who invited you dorks, this event is RSVP only. Bloom: RSVP this! Riven: Brandon! * Riven makes his way to the front of the group of witches.* Brandon (Sky): You're hanging out with this crowd now? Riven: Yeah! This "crowd" is much more happening than you could ever hope to be. They're true friends. * Riven gets out his phantoblade.* Brandon (Sky): You've lost your mind and now you're going to lose this fight! * Brandon (Sky) gets out his won phantoblade and runs at Riven.* Riven: Bring it, tough guy! * They start to sword fight.* Liss: '''We'll take care of the fairies. Come on, ladies! * The witches run at the Winx Club.* * Icy and Stormy don't move.* * A green barrier (formed by Sky's (Brandon) phantoblade stops the witches.* '''Sky (Brandon): '''You're not going anywhere! Got it? '''Icy: This is really starting to make me mad! * The alley starfts to freeze as Icy gets angry.* Yakobetta : Icy?! It's cold! * The witches start to shiver.* Stormy: I'm with you, Icy! Electric Rage! * Stormy conjures two purple lightning bolts out of her palms and a cloud appears overhead.* Bloom: Hey, girls, I'd say it's Winx time! Let's go! * They transform into their Winx forms.* Stormy: I find this whole thing shocking! * One of Stormy's lightning bolts hits Tecna and she falls to the ground, unconscious.* Stormy: And I see you do too! * Timmy runs to Tecna to check on her.* Timmy: She'll be okay! Icy: Pierce Attack! * Stella screams as Icy sends ice shards at her.* * Stella flies out of the way and hides behind a nearby car.* Icy: Incendium! * The car Stella's hiding behind catches fire.* * Stella screams.* Musa: Stella! * Musa tries to fly to Stella by Darcy appears locking her way with magic attacks.* * Darcy disappears and reappears beside Musa and hits her with magic.* * Musa falls to the ground.* * 8 Darcy's surround Musa on the ground.* Darcy: Now me, myself, and I, and the rest of us are gonna finish you off! Sky (Brandon): I got you Musa! * Sky (Brandon) throws a phanto-boomerang, causing the copies of Darcy to disintegrate and the real Darcy to fall to the ground.* * Sky (Brandon) laughs but is quickly surrounded by witches.* Witch 1: No, we got you! * They all begin to form energy balls.* * They attack and he gets thrown next to Musa.* Musa: Prince Sky! Sky (Brandon): Eugh, I'm okay! Musa: Good assist! Thanks! Sky (Brandon): Go get Stella. * Stormy, Flora, and Bloom are in the air battling.* Stormy: Voltage Slap! * Stormy sends a lightning strike at Bloom.* * Bloom flies out of the way but Flora behind her gets hit.* * Flora gasps and falls to the ground.* Bloom: Flora! are you okay?! Flora: I'm good. * Bloom throws a fireball at Stormy but misses.* * Stormy throws a lightning strike at Bloom but misses.* * Bloom throws another fireball at Stormy and hits her thigh.* Stormy: Agh! My fave skirt! * Stormy conjures a storm, sending Bloom back through the air.* * Timmy is still with an unconscious Tecna.* Timmy: You're gonna be all right! Icy: Sorry, I don't think she is. * Icy appears nearby and starts to freeze Timmy and Tecna.* Icy: I call this "geek a la mode". * Timmy yells.* * Musa helps Stella out from behind the car.* Stella: Thanks for the save. You rock. Musa: You got it. Stella: Let's go! * Stella flies off.* * Musa tries to follow but Darcy stops her.* * Darcy uses her magic to turn on nearby cars and they lift into the air.* Darcy: This is a fun game, it's called crash-test fairy. * The cars surround Musa.* Musa: Oh no! * Darcy laughs and the cars start to spin.* * Musa tries to fly out of the circle but hits one of the cars and is thrown backwards.* * Musa tries to fly out again but is hit by another car and falls to the ground, unconscious.* Darcy: *laughs* I win! * Icy is still freezing Timmy and Tecna.* Timmy: Back off, Icy! Icy: Oh please! Here's a double scoop! * Icy fires more ice at Timmy and Tecna.* * Stella flies between Icy and Timmy, and Tecna.* Stella: Stop! * Stella uses her magic to make a shield against the ice attack.* Icy: Okay, triple scoop! * Icy's attack strengthens.* * Darcy uses her magic to bring the cars into a group above Musa.* Darcy: And this is what I call "auto-destruct" * Darcy uses her magic to bring the cars down on top of Musa.* * Bloom, still battling Stormy's magical storm, notices.* Bloom: Musa! * Bloom tries to fly to Musa but Stormy blocks her way.* Bloom: Move! * Bloom tries to fly around her but Stormy blocks her again.* Stormy: You can't help your friend she's finished! Bloom: No, she isn't! Get out of my way! * Bloom's hands ball into fists, fire surrounds her and she starts to glow.* * Stormy notices the large amount of power.* Stormy: Icy, check your crystal! * Icy notices Bloom's power and stops attacking Stella, Timmy and Tecna.* Icy: Whisperia, show me, show me the Dragon power. * Icy's Whisperian Crystal appears in her hand.* * The Crystal pulses and makes a noise.* Icy: 'It's her! * Bloom yells and unleashes her power.* * Everyone in the alley is overcome with the light from Bloom's magic.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''What's that? * The Trix are thrown from the sky and hit the ground with grunts.* * Riven runs to Darcy.* '''Riven: '''Darcy! Babe, come on. * Riven supports Darcy and helps her walk away.* * The other witches yell and scream with fear and run away.* '''Icy: '''Retreat! Now! '''Sky (Brandon): '''I've never seen a power like this before. What is it? '''Brandon (Sky): '''I have no idea, bro. Bloom! * Bloom lands on the ground and emerges from the light in her civilian clothes.* * She collapses on her knees.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Are you okay?! '''Bloom: '''What? Scene: Red Fountain Ship * The ship flies them back to Alfea.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Have some heroes brew. It'll bring you back to yourself in no time. * Bloom drinks the brew and her energy is rejuvenated.* '''Bloom: '''Ahh! I feel much better! '''Stella: '''Well you don't look so good. Maybe you need some heroes makeup. Sike. '''Flora: '''Come on, Stella. '''Sky (Brandon): '''Is that the spell you mentioned? '''Musa: '''Yeah, she's not herself at all. '''Timmy: '''What happened to you back there, Bloom? '''Brandon (Sky): '''Yeah, you had an insane amount of power. Do you realise that? '''Bloom: '''All I really remember is getting super mad. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Interesting. '''Tecna: '''Well, I believe that Bloom's power has actually evolved to a completely higher level. '''Musa: '''Whatever it was, let's give a big, loud shout out to our girl, Bloom! '''Stella: '''I'm shouting out to her to put on lipstick and change your outfit. '''Musa: '''Does anyone happen to know how long these mood swing spells can last? '''Stella: '''Musa, that one-shoulder look is so last century. '''Musa: '''Yo girl, mood swing spell or not, you're wearing my patience real thin, so you better just chillax. And if she doesn't I suggest we all slap her with a good, strong, ''oppositus spell. '''Stella: '''Oh, yeah? Just try it. '''Musa: '''I'd rather not but if you keep pushing... '''Stella: '''Look, I happen to be a Princess and I expect to be treated like one. I can't be treated like an average non-Princess or an Earth girl. '''Bloom: '''Don't start with me again. '''Stella: '''Earth is like ewww- '''Flora: ''Verbosis-oppositus.'' 'Stella: '-amazing and beautiful and it's great and so are you! * The others all laugh.* '''Stella: '''And Tecna you're just so awesome! And Flora, you're the best! And Musa I love you! Scene: Faragonda's Office * Someone knocks on the door to Faragonda's office.* '''Faragonda: '''Come in. * Barbatea enters the office.* '''Barbatea: '''Miss Faragonda, is it ok to reopen the library yet? '''Faragonda: '''Yes, alright. '''Barbatea: '''Then I'll go and get things ready. '''Faragonda: '''Wait, there's one thing. Move all the books about the last witch coven to the highest security section of the restricted vault. If that information falls into the wrong hands terrible could happen. Scene: Cloud Tower '''Stormy: '''I almost broke a nail out there. '''Darcy: '''I can't believe we were defeated by a Freshman. I hope it doesn't ruin our rep. '''Icy: '''It doesn't matter, not even one bit. We know who has the Dragon Power. '''Stormy: '''We're so gonna rule. '''Icy: '''That's right. We'll rule everything and everybody! Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts